


verdure

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, coping gardening(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: he takes solace in the greenery, his new favorite place easily becoming the ruined remains of the underground garden.





	verdure

he takes solace in the greenery, his new favorite place easily becoming the ruined remains of the underground garden. the tainted flowers bloom once more, day by day growing bigger and more colorful. they stretch towards the crumbling ceiling, they curl over walkways and overtake even the smallest cracks between tiles.

it’s virtually impossible to take a single step into the open space without stepping over a vine or having a green maw attempting to chew your limb off, which is why no one attempts to return there. everyone knows he’s there when he isn’t with them, but even still they leave him alone.

it had taken years which to him, seem like days when spent working on something, blending together in a way so unlike when he’d been trapped in the void with nothing, to get the garden to be this way. what started as a few shriveled up vines, leftover from when they’d first passed this place and left it in ruins (even more than it already had been), grew to be a central plant, lazily stretching its vines all across the ground, digging itself into every available planter as if it would be able to protect the other plants planted there.

herrscher had long since ceased trying to keep the plants in check. if one wanted to be closer to the entrance, who’s he to stop it? he and they had come to a mutual coexistence, after the first few tries when some of the plants attempted to attack him. he’d been quick to put the greenery back in its place, reminding it he could, and would, return it to nothing from whence it came from with ease. 

the demonic energy that once fueled them to attack all live things has since transformed into something calmer, almost reminding him of the demon and her butler. a few vines usually find themselves winding around his broken-up form when he rests and he grows to expect and even like such a gesture, not unusually leaning into the cold touch.

he finds a solace in them. this place which once used to serve as a holy grounds to the goddess, overtaken by demons and now turned into a decrepit ruin with a hidden garden. there’s some weird logic to be drawn there, but he doesn’t care enough to dig it up. 

in the end, the broken up piece of statues depicting the goddess and el lady make for great planter borders.

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish that were me


End file.
